Talk:Circle of Mastery
= Allgemeines = Sorry, ich habe immer geglaubt es heißt "Mastory". HaraScon 07:39, 13 June 2006 (UTC) * Ist mir auch recht, aber viel Unterschied machts nicht und es wäre dann das Wortspiel hinfällig. BelniFore 08:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) * Buah, jetzt kommt's mir erst, dass dir bisher mein Wortspiel mit "Mastery" gar nicht aufgefallen ist (who has mastery over Mastery etc.). Schnüff. BelniFore 09:11, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ** Bien. Habe bereits wieder rückkorrigiert. LG HaraScon 10:04, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Tschuldige,hab gerade gesehen, dass ich deinen Namen verhunzt habe (of Penly --> de Penly). Soll ichs im Charactersheet korrigieren? BelniFore 12:45, 14 June 2006 (UTC) = Stories so far = * sehr schöne geschichte übrigens. freu mich schon auf mein nächstes abenteuer. BelniFore 10:47, 22 June 2006 (UTC) = Summing up "A noble gift" = Lawrence würde allen Einwohnern von Solkirk einschärfen, in Zukunft "Außenseitern" zu mißtrauen und der Weisheit des Ol' Weird Andrew zu folgen. Lawrence versucht den Großteil der Heldentat auf Ol' Andrew zu schieben und suggeriert den Dorfbewohnern (und den Sandfords), dass das Wissen "der Alten" gegen die Bosheit der Nacht sehr wirksam ist. Lawrence schlägt außerdem vor, dass Ol'Andrew sein Wissen bald einem/einer geeigneten Nachfolger weitergeben soll, damit seine Weisheit nicht mit ihm stirbt. Lawrence wird sich mit Ol'weird Andrew absprechen und ihm versichern, dass er ihn in jeder Form gegen "Störungen" behilflich sein wird, dafür soll er (etwa über einen Boten) über besondere Vorgänge erstatten. Jeffrey Lespense (der allmählich Lawrence Ghoul sein sollte, nachdem ihm lawrence über mehrere Monate einen "Zaubertrank" eingetrichtet hat)wird in Absprache James Gilford vorschlagen eine Wolfsjagd zu veranstalten. Egal welches Ergebnis erzielt wird (irgend ein Viech wird sich schon finden lassen), wird es - in Mastery (!) als Ergebnis der furchlosen Reckenschaft des Hauses Gilfords - ausgestellt (Message: "Der Herr Gilford sorgt sich um die Seinen"). Dem Erzbischof kann Jeffrey Lespense dann mitteilen, dass seine (Lespense) innigen Gebete um himmlischen Beistand und die Jagdkunst und das entschlossene Handeln von James Gilford, dem Vassallen des Erzbischof, dem - maßlos übertriebenen - Wüten eines offenbar tollwütigen Wolfs ein Ende gemacht hat. Ein Teil des von Sandford gespendeten Geldes soll Lespense dem Erzbischof schicken, damit der auch was hat und Lespense gut vor seinem Kirchenboss darsteht. Die Sandford-Schwestern bringen wir - mittels Unterstützung von Lespense und auf Ersuchen ihres Vaters (Lawrence suggeriert ihm, dass diese mittels guter Erziehung einen viel größeren Heiratswert haben) - als Kammerjungfern im Haus Gilford unter. = Gilford = Belnifore - kurz zum Klarstellen: anbei meine Ideen zum mundänen Hintergrund der Gilford-Family - Lässt Du mich wissen, wieweit/ob Dir das recht ist ? Die Gilfords wären für mich ein sehr reiches Rittergeschlecht, beinahe Barone, in der feudalen Hierarchie (die in England recht flach ist) also 3 Garnitur (1. Garnitur wären für mich alle unmittelbar der Königsfamilie angehördende bzw. einen Thronanspruch habende Personen - dh: die ganze Königsfamilie sowie 2- 3 extrem machtvolle und reichest begütete Adelsfamilie, 2. Garnitur wären die sogannten "Barone" - vulgo große Feudalherren, die unmittelbar dem König lehenspflichtig sind, ständig Zugang zum König bzw. dem Hof haben und fleissig "nationale" Politik machen, meist Grundbesitz in mehreren Counties haben sowie mehrere Burgen ihr eigen nennen. 3. Garnitur sind jene, die der 2. Garnitur lehenspflichtig sind, aber doch ausgesprochen wohlhabend sind und ihrerseits noch ein Paar eigene gefolgsleute haben. 4. Garnitur sind die niedrigsten Adeligen - etwa die Wellows oder die Sandfords). Die Sandfords und die Wellows sind den Gilfords lehenspflichtig. Gilfords haben ein Jahreseinkommen von grob 75 - 150 Pfund Silber, hätten also eine Bonität von ca. 500 Pfund Silber - das würde ausreichen, um sich eine eigenen steinerne Kapelle kaufen zu können. Im Gilford-Manour in Mastery leben nebst der engen Gilford Family 3 dutzend Knechte und Mägde. 2 waffenfähige Söhne, 5 Knappen (sagen wir dem eldesten Sandford-Sohn, den zwei ältesten Wellow-Söhnen und den zwei Söhnen von zwei nicht lehenspflichtigen, gleichrangigen Nachbarritterssöhnen ?), sowie 2 landlose Ritter als "Burghauptmann" bzw. "Waffenmeister", sowie 2 weitere reiterprobte Soldknechte und Sergeanten, sowie 10 kampferprobte Fußknechte bilden die militärische Besatzung. = Dramatis Personae = Sorry, habe da nur ganz kurz zusätzlichen Lokalkolorit hinzugefügt - Teile dessen würdest Du in der nächsten Session sicher zu Gesicht bekommen...ist Dir diese vorhandige Ergänzung recht ? HaraScon 17:13, 29 May 2007 (UTC) = History = *hi davide, darf ich dich mit einer bitte molestieren? ich hab das history-kapitel für untergebildete historiker eingeführt. darf ich dich ersuchen, mir ein paar zeitspezifisch relevante, stichwortartige daten dort einzufügen. ich schätze, dass dies eher eine fingerübung für dich darstellt, aber es würde meine geschichtlichen kenntnisse ungemein bereichern. alle real-historischen dinge schreib bitte normal als punktierung rein, alle supernatural-events - wie ich einen sehr relevanten bereits voreingetragen habe - bitte in kursiv. ich werde dafür supernatural-zeugs eintragen, wenn ich etwaiges in meinen unterlagen und büchern finde. merci. BelniFore 10:43, 22 June 2006 (UTC) **Gern. Nur zum Massassa-War hätte ich eine Anregung. Können wir das ein bißerl nach hinten verschieben ? Ich hätte gerne die ordensinterne Masquerade und deren Implikationen noch ein bißerl eingebaut. HaraScon 20:38, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ** Noch mals Frage - Massassa-War: wäre eine Verschiebund nach hinten für die möglich ???? HaraScon 12:08, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ***ich hätte einen alternativen vorschlag. nirgends steht detailliert, wie die massassa wars abgelaufen sind. könnte gut sein, dass der konflikt weit entfernt in ost-europa mit einem scharmützel unter erzfeinden (zb: bonisagus politiker vs. tremere powerbroker). dies könnte im nachhinein ca. als start für diese kriege gelten. der flächenbrand dieses krieges kann erst viel später eingesetzt haben. damit könnten wir zwei fliegen mit einer klappe schlagen. was hälst du davon? BelniFore **** Sehr schön, paßt mir perfekt ;) HaraScon 09:48, 30 May 2007 (UTC)